


The Punishiment

by KawaS2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaS2/pseuds/KawaS2
Summary: Oikawa Tooru was dead. This was a fact for Iwaizumi Hajime, who found out that he was ignored, traded and had it thrown in his face by videos that his idiot boyfriend sent him.Write in 2018.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Punishiment

\- Trashkawa, come back home now! – Iwa-chan told me on the phone that afternoon. He was extremely pissed off and maybe I knew why.

Of course I didn’t run back home. Just to provoke even more the genius of my beloved, I stood at Lev's house and spent the rest of the afternoon flirting with him and, of course, without failing to record every moment. My relationship with Lev was one of pure friendship and the young Russian was my accomplice every time I wanted to provoke Iwa-chan.

It was already midnight when I got home and when I got to my room I was surprised to not to see Iwa-chan lying in my bed with an extremely angry face. My room was completely organized and my precious miniature aliens intact. It's okay that I was surprised by the situation, but I didn't give it much thought and just took off my shoes and went to sleep in jeans and a flannel shirt.

I wake up feeling a pressure on my wrists and ankles, plus a cold breeze on my chest and legs, feeling just my underwear pressing my skin. I frowned even with my eyes closed and curiously opened them to check what the hell was going on. The first thing I saw was Iwa-chan sitting in a chair next to my bed with calm expression, the second was the ropes that tied my wrists to the bedhead. I widened my eyes and tried to pull my arms to let go, which was a bad idea because the rope was thick and hurt my wrists.

Iwa-chan just watched me with an indifferent face.

\- Iwa-chan what is this? - I asked indignantly.

\- You were a very, very bad boy Oikawa. Ignoring me all day and worse, flirting with that half russian idiot and sending me the videos. I'm sure I'm going to punish you and believe me, even if I'm your boyfriend, I'm not going to forgive you.

Shit!

\- But Iwa-chan, I just flirted. - I appealed to the doggy face and the shy voice that always worked with him. Unfortunately it didn't work, his look remained hard and relentless, he was too pissed off.

\- Oikawa, it's no use, I'm angry with you.

Fuck, shit, I'm pretty fucked up.

\- Today you will learn never to ignore me or flirt while being compromised.

Then he got up and my whole body got tense, Iwa-chan's aura was very intense and very much like me when I went head first into a game. I need to stay calm, in slow steps he was ending the distance between the wooden chair and the bed. Upon arriving near my bed Iwa-chan, stroked my abdomen until he reached my dick covered in a baby blue underwear.

\- Iwa-chan, take your hand out of there. - Iwa-chan was a sadistic son of a bitch when he wanted to, but rare were the times he showed me this side. - Iwa-chan you let me flirt, and if you stayed with me somemore I wouldn't have to flirt with Lev. - I confirmed the failure of my plan when I felt the strong shake of his hand on my dick.

I bit my lower lip and squeezed my eyes. Son of a bitch he was too pissed off to pay attention to me.

\- Aaaa, but I was with you, I'm always with you, but you keep teasing me, that's why you're being punished.

Then, he lowered my underwear to my knees with a wicked smile.

\- IWA-CHANNNN!!!! - I screamed, ignoring the great possibility that we're not alone at home. I felt my face blushing because I was exposed and helpless, I wasn't feeling like the big and confident Oikawa Tooru, I was feeling like Iwa-chan's dinner, especially when he looked at me angry.

\- Shhhh, be quiet Oikawa, we don't want your parents to wake up, do we?

I denied it with my head and his hands began to wander around my body, stimulating my limbs to get me hard and my breathing heavy, when finally Iwa-chan reached my dick, he squeezed it hard and started a slow masturbation, watching me moan down with my lower lip between my teeth and possibly very flushed.

In the middle of this, a masochistic thought occurred to me and soon I ended up releasing my death sentence.

\- Iwa-chan isn't this supposed to be a punishment?

Angry, he stopped masturbating me and looked into the deep of my eyes.

\- It’s a punishiment Oikawa.

\- It doesn't look like it, it's being too good. -i said with a defiant air.

\- Is it, really? Then you will suffer. - He said abandoning my dick and opening the nightstand drawer next to my bed. From the position I was, I couldn't see what he was taking from it. The first thing he did after closing the drawer was blindfold me.

\- Iwa-chan, don't blind me please, I want to see you!

\- It's your problem. - He slapped me, it burned in my soul, on my right thigh.

Then I felt something tighting the base of my penis, I didn't quite understand but I let Iwa-chan do what he wanted. It didn't take long for me to feel Iwa-chan's fingers wet by whatever it was playing with my anus but without penetrating. His touch was provocative, the small and quick invasions made me squirm and the ropes that bound me began to trill with the skin, increasing with pain the feeling of pleasure.

\- Iwa-chan...

\- Tooru... Silence.

Another ardent slap was given to my thigh, in the same place, bites and hickeys were given to my neck, Iwa-chan was being possessive, he was leaving those marks to tell the world that I belonged to him, that I was his puppy. Breathing deep, holding back tears of pain, horny and needy was how I found myself, I finally had the courage to say:

\- Iwa-chan you have not forgotten that I feel more pain than other people right? - He laughed glued to my neck, and responded with a strong bite on my left cheek.

\- YOUR FUCKING ANIMAL! – I screamed letting the tears stain the cloth over my eyes.

\- Don't complain bitch, today you're going to be out of walking. - He said hoarsely by my ear.

Without warning I was invaded by three of his fingers, I screamed his name, writhed my feet and hands, causing more wounds on myself. Meanwhile Iwa-chan was licking one of my nipples and squeezing the other. Trying to ease the pain I began to squirm, which Iwa-chan didn’t seem to like because he began to stroke me with brutality, he went deep and at one point he hit my prostate, at that moment my body caught fire, the places that once burned by the pain of bruises now burned with pleasure and for the first time that night I felt my belly squirm. I knew It'd come, I felt it comming, but It just didn't. The only thing I felt to be released was a sigle drop that slipped my dick, Iwa-chan laughed and it was then that I understood what was put at the base of my penis. It was a fucking ring.

\- Iwa-chan, take it off, I want to come. - I said paused by the shortness of breath.

\- No, no, no, no, no, no - He said, taking his fingers off me and turning me around on all fours, making my arms cross. - Do you want to say something before you start seeing stars?

\- I hate you, you abused. - I cursed him almost without the strength to keep me in the position.

\- I love you too, you tore. - He said and slapped my ass.

He took my anus with a hard shove that hit my prostate so right, making me scream with a mixture of pain and pleasure. He stood still for a while, at first my head that barely thought did not understand.

\- Bastard. - I mumbled biting my lips and squeezing my eyes under the blindfold. - Iwa-chan let me go, please. - I asked shyly, hoping he'd forget the story of punishment.

He answered me by taking his dick from me and shoving it again with all his brutality. Looks like it's not going to happen. Iwa-chan stayed in this for a long time and with each thrust my head hit the head more, with every moviment i felt more on edge, I would die, with each thrust my dick pulsed more and more.

It was insane how much I was crazy with pleasure from those sensations.

Suddenly I felt the ropes that held my arms loose and my hair was pulled until I was sitting on Iwa-chan's lap, his strokes in that position became faster.

\- I hope you're learning not to provoke me anymore, Tooru. - he growled by my ear. Once again my belly writhed and another lonely drop came out of my dick.

That was too much torture. Not being able to cum was killing me. In a thoughtless act I turned on Iwa-chan's lap and began to bounce on his lap, putting my arms on his shoulders and using them as support to help me get up and down. I wanted to see his face, I thought as I rolled in his lap.

One hand of Iwa-chan was on my waist and the other was on my penis going up and down, but what a fucking pain I was feeling.

\- Tooru your ass is wonderful. - He said pulling my hair and biting my neck.

I heard a click and the base of my penis was free, I almost came. When Iwa-chan released me, he made me ride him with savagery, as if the world was going to end in that moment. It didn’t take long to orgasm and we came together in strong and long jets, me on his belly and him inside me.

I was panting on Iwa-chan's shoulder, my head was cloudy, my body sensitive and tiredness reaching me gradually stronger and stronger. Iwa-chan began to stroke my back with one hand and with the other took off my blindfold. After getting rid of the thing, he took me for a calm and passionate kiss.

\- Sorry for hurt you, baby.

I didn't have the strength to answer, so I just went back to bed. I was almost asleep when I heard a knock on the door.

\- Boys, all right in there? - My mother asked on the other side, i widened my eyes and my body tensioned.

\- Yes, Mom, it's okay. - I screamed back trying to look as panicked as possible.

\- Are you sure about that? I heard you screaming and slapping noise. - I felt my face burn.

\- MOM' S FINE, YES.

\- All right, come down for dinner in a minute.

I was mortified and Iwa-chan laughed. I bumped into him and started slapping Iwa-chan's chest cursing him for everything I remembered until he held my wrists and, looking into my eyes, said:

\- I love you, idiot. - The son of a bitch said with the biggest smile on his face while protecting himself from my slaps.

\- I love you too, asshole. - I said, sulking with the sound of his laughter.

As soon as he managed to stop laughing at my face I felt him withdrawing from me and releasing all the sperm accumulated there.

\- I'm sorry I overreacted. - At that point I knew I was probably wide open. 

\- I UNDERSTOOD YOU IDIOT. - I said incredulously, looking at his face.

\- At least it teaches you a lesson, so you don't flirt around. – Iwa-chan said, kissing my forehead.

\- Yes, sir. – I said and felt the sleep come back.

Gradually we were relaxing and i couldn't help but notice how good it was to be with him. I felt complete and loved, at times like this I didn't need to be the great Oikawa who is under the pressure from everyone, who was not able to defeat Ushijima, who is losing his post to his prodigy kouhai. There I was just Iwa-chan's Trashkawa who had the mentality of a baby and who believed that aliens would invade and rule the world. 


End file.
